1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a specially designed sweatband adapted to collect sweat running down a runner's forehead and face and if desired to feed this sweat to a tube or groove passing downward to the runner's mouth. More specifically, this tube feeds into a mouthpiece which fits into the mouth and has an opening through which the collected sweat may pass into the mouth and thereby restore to the body salts contained in the sweat.
2. State of the Prior Art
Vigorous exercise is known to produce sweat or perspiration from various parts of the body. When the exercise, such as running, is prolonged, a considerable amount of sweat is produced. It is known that prolonged sweating, such as in cross-country or marathon running, results in the depletion of salt and water from the body. It is advisable to take electrolyte replacement solutions to compensate for this depletion. However when electrolyte replacement solutions are not available, it would appear more appropriate to return to the body the same salt and water contained in the sweat lost from the body.
Headbands have been used for various purposes such as to keep forehead sweat from running into the eyes, to exert pressure on the head to relieve headaches (U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,160), and to keep the head cool (U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,438). However, no references have been found for the collection of some of the sweat and returning it to the body to replenish some of the depleted salt and water.